The present technology relates to an imaging apparatus for and a method of performing imaging of a photographic subject and a program that realizes the imaging of the photographic subject.
In an imaging apparatus, such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera, normally, a user performs still image recording or starts moving image recording by pushing down a shutter button in a state where a user performs focusing on a photographic subject. In order to perform the focusing or focus checking, the user checks a monitoring image (a through image) of the photographic subject that is displayed on a display unit or a view finder that is provided in the imaging apparatus.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-13926 is disclosed a technology that improves visual recognizability when the user checks a focus state, by largely displaying an image on the display unit at the time of a focusing operation.